O blogu
Handlarz Iluzji to blog poświęcony.... .... właściwie czemu? Jeżeli masz czas i ochotę, to śmiało rozgość się, usiądź wygodnie, popraw telefon, czy monitor czy na czym tam czytasz te słowa i ... czytaj? Heh Kulisy powstania Handlarza Iluzji Skąd nazwa? Dawniej, szczególnie w okresie gimnazjalno-licealnym uwielbiałam pisać wiersze. Jeden z moich ulubionych i uważam, że jeden z moich lepszych, nosił właśnie tytuł "Handlarz Iluzji". Handlarz przyśnił mi się pewnej nocy i postanowiłam przelać mój sen na pergamin. Praca brzmi tak Handlarz iluzji gra mi cicho Słowa z wersów apokalips, Po żebrach czasu połamanych Uderza łzą ze srebrnej stali. Handlarz iluzji zna marzenia, I widział Julie - ja nią byłam, Na katafalku zapomnienia Zezwłok nadziei śpi i siły. Jak szkliste oczy martwych płodów, Które przedwcześnie świat ujrzały, Tak moje myśli wśród ogrodów, Błądzą, choć nie chciały. Dajcie mi jeszcze sen - marzenie, Niechaj wyżyję się bez reszty! Iluzją, która we mnie drzemie, Życiem, co jeszcze we mnie nie śpi. W szał bezsilnego buntu wpadam, Zanurzam się w ocean szału I niby kaftan bezpieczeństwa Rozrywam myśli szmatę białą. Sen nie przychodzi nawet we śnie Dlaczego przyszłość mi zabrano? Jest nazbyt późno, czy zbyt wcześnie Na świt koszmarny bez zapału? Dajcie mi chociaż obol marny Nędzny ogarek, kij żebraczy, Żeby móc zwiedzić wszechświat cały Nie za dolary - tak inaczej... Bo jeśli żyć mam na tym świecie Sensu do życie mi potrzeba Nie mogę karmić duszy przecież Spleśniałych celów czerstwym chlebem Na grobie mym, po co mi groby Stosu ofiarnej łzy nie rońcie, Zniknąć bym chciała cała żeby Już było wreszcie po kłopocie. Garstka popiołu - po kłopocie... Nie ma już nic - nie będzie śladu - I może nawet nie powiecie: - A tak się dobrze zapowiadała!... I kiedy zakładałam tego bloga, po prostu coś "kliknęło", że właśnie tak go nazwę. Czy to pierwszy blog? Nieee, zdecydowanie nie. Pochodzę z tego pokolenia, które wychowywało się na blogach. Były blogi na onecie, potem na mylogu, potem na pingerze, potem na wordpressie, no i teraz na bloggerze. Handlarz nie jest moim pierwszym blogiem, ale zdecydowanie największym spośród wszystkich jakie miałam, a miałam ich wiele i być może to jest właśnie mój błąd. Robiłam tysiąc blogów, by robić tysiąc rzeczy i ostatecznie nic z tego nie skończyłam. Najdłużej utrzymywał się mój blog na onecie, na którym pisałam opowiadanie z Death Note, oraz blog na mylogu, na którym pisałam opowiadania ... cóż, dziecinne anegdoty zrozumiałe tylko dla równie dziecinnej grupy fanów Shaman Kinga z jakimi się wtedy zadawałam. Ech, wspomnienia. Jaki z początku przyświecał cel HI? Jestem grafomanem. Przyznaję to bez bicia. Grafomanem do potęgi entej. Uwielbiam pisać i sam fakt pisania sprawia mi przyjemność. Zakładając HI z początku właśnie to miało być takie moje miejsce, gdzie mogę się wypisać. Coś na pół pamiętnik, coś na pół miejsce do publikowania wypocin których i tak nikt nie będzie czytał - bo po co? Kilka notek na krzyż się na nim pojawiło, założyłam go bowiem w okresie w którym chciałam pisać, ale wstydziłam się tego, że jestem grafomanem traktując samo to słowo jako obelgę. Nie wiem w sumie dlaczego, ale tak było. Potrzebowałam czasu, mentalnego załamania nerwowego i zaakceptowania własnej pokręconej natury, aby wrócić do HI i zacząć publikować na nim swoje, a później wasze prace Czy HI ma teraz swój cel? I tak i nie. Nie ma celu, bo nie ma skonkretyzowanej grupy odbiorczej. Przede wszystkim, nie jest to blog +18, wbrew pozorom prac dla dorosłych jest na nim zdecydowanie mniej niż mogłoby się wydawać. Oraz przedstawia to co aktualnie mi się podoba. Dzisiaj to jest X, jutro to będzie Y, a za trzy lata Z. To samo tyczy się waszych prac - jak chcecie wrzucić coś z czegoś, czego nie ma na blogu - nie kryjcie się. Śmiało. Nie ma ram. Nie ma schematów. Nie ma wytycznych. HI to miejsce, gdzie może pojawić się absurdalnie wszystko! A w tym braku celu, jest cel. Brak blokady to możliwość poszerzenia horyzontów. Wiem ile odwagi musi mieć ktoś, kto publikuje swoją pracę w miejscu jakie ma jakąkolwiek poczytność. Bo to wymaga odwagi. Człowiek boi się krytyki, boi się odrzucenia, boi się zniesmaczenia, boi się... boi się, po prostu się boi. Ileż to wspaniałych prac utonęło w szufladach bez dna obaw i strachu? Sama wiem po sobie. Dlatego w braku celu na HI, w publikowaniu zarówno opowiadań jak i komiksów, jak i obrazków waszego autorstwa jest cel - nie bójcie się. Chcę, aby wszyscy pisarze, młodzi i starzy, ci od własnych prac oraz ci od fanficków, ci od fanartów oraz wszyscy inni. No i zabawa. Bo wszystko co robisz z pasją, robisz dobrze. Bo wszystko co sprawia Ci przyjemność, jest dobre. Rób tylko to, co lubisz i nie zmuszaj się do niczego. Pisanie i rysowanie ma być zabawą, a nie udręką.